Little Meltdown Incident
by YaoiInducedComa
Summary: Abandoned by his twin Sasuke moves to get away from her memory only to find her again posing as the lead guitarist for Little Meltdown Incident with a blond sex god named Naruto...drama in prologue but humor after...SasuNaruSasu Yaoi!
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the prologue to my new story but if i don't get enough reviews i'm not going to continue...this idea has be bugging me so i figure i might as well see if people like it

yeahs i know that there are a lot of band and new student fics out there so i figure i should do one as well

Disclaimer: Don't own...T.T...i also don't own "Numb" Linkin Park does

Warning: some OOC and there's a little graphic scene...cutting and suicide is bad so please don't do it or else i'll cry and be sad...i knew someone who used to do it and it never solved any of her problems in the end it made things worse

"_**gimme cookies" **_-talking from video

**lyrics**

**'memories/thoughts'**

**Little Meltdown Incident**

**Prologue**

How do you tell your brother who is not only your twin but your best friend that your leaving and probably won't come back?

By video letter of course.

At fifteen the Uchiha twins, Mitsu and Sasuke, had suffered. Maybe not as much as some people, but you would suffer too if you had watched your parents be murder right before your eyes and then have your older brother practically abandon you even if you all lived in the same house.

"_**Hey Copycat."**_

Sasuke watched as his sister smiled at him from the TV. He snorted. Just because they looked almost exactly alike the only difference being gender and she was five minutes older then him, it wasn't his fault. She probably shoved him out of the way.

"_**Snorting isn't Uchiha like, Sasu-chan."**_

He snorted again. Snorting was always his reaction to that ridiculous nickname.

"_**You're probably wondering where your beautiful and charming sister is and why she made you a wonderful video dedicated to her perfect visage."**_

"When I see her I'm going to smack her for that comment and this stupid tape." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The Mitsu on the screen looked down. She looked up with determined look on her face. _**"I don't know how to tell you this. But first all I have to say is that no matter what I love you Sasuke. Never forget that. Second, this isn't your fault. NEVER EVER blame yourself for this."**_

Sasuke was starting to feel nervous. "What would I blame myself for?"

The image of Mitsu sighed and looked sad.

"_**Sasuke, I'm leaving. I probably won't come back, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. I'm SO, SO sorry. I can't take it anymore. I can't live with Itachi and his expectations of us, I can't live in that house. It doesn't feel like home anymore, I can't live where I don't feel like I belong. If I could take you Copycat I would but we both know that you're Aniki's favorite and he'll hunt us down faster if you had come."**_

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

"Mitsu!?" Sasuke inched closer to the TV. No she couldn't have left him, she WOULDN'T have left him. "NO!! It's not true it can't be! MITSU!!" He practically threw himself at the image of his twin and his best friend. He frantically clawed at the screen.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

"_**Sasuke, I've left some things for you. I want you to have one of my necklaces, you know, the one that I got for my birthday couple of years ago that has the 'M' on it. It's on my bed. I want you to keep it and never forget me. Also you can take over my room if you want, just don't let Itachi touch it alright?"**_

Both the image of Mitsu and Sasuke were crying. They had never wanted to lose each other but of course you can't always get what you want.

"_**Bye Copycat. Don't forget 'cause I sure as hell won't." **_With that the screen went blank.

"Sasuke? Mitsu?" Itachi had felt the depressed atmosphere that had filled the house. Sasuke stood up and walked towards his brother.

"Sasuke? Is something the matter?" Sasuke's face would have terrified a weaker person.

"You fucking bastard."

"Excuse me?" Itachi kept his face perfectly emotionless.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

"I said 'you fucking bastard'. It's your fault. You just had to push us, her especially. Just kept pushing and pushing until she broke."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Mitsu left. She's not coming back. I've lost her and its all you fault."

"What do you mean gone?" Itachi was a little confused but he refused to show it.

"She's fucking GONE. As in pack her bags and left and not returning." Sasuke launched himself at the older Uchiha intent on putting him in the hospital.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Itachi moved out of the way and Sasuke stumbled.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "I did push her away. Maybe she just needed to get away from the clingy little brat that's followed her around since the day they were born." He let of Sasuke and straightened his suit and walked away into the kitchen.

Sasuke grabbed the DVD and went upstairs. Entering Mitsu's room he quickly made his way to the bed and snatched her necklace of the bed. A note was left for him underneath the necklace.

_-Copycat-_

_Don't forget me. It's not your fault and don't do anything stupid._

_Love, The Original_

_Mitsu_

Fastening the reminder around his neck he looked around the familiar room.

It looked the same. The walls were still light blue, the carpet still black, her bed still huge and inviting and her curtains still a dark blue and opened to look out at the small plot of woods behind the mansion.

It also looked wrong. The closet was open and the clothes missing, the clothes and CDs that were always on the floor were also missing, her laptop was missing too.

He turned and locked the door and crawled into his sister's bed. The smell of chocolate filled his senses. It still smelled like her. No matter what she always smelled of chocolate.

He no longer fought back his tears, letting them fall freely down his face.

"Mitsu, don't leave me."

His body felt grew heavier until his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep. Memories of their childhood and Mitsu's smiling face haunted his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Three Months Later**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke reached for the knife. It he went through the familiar motion of relieving his pain. His arms were covered with scars some old and some disturbingly fresh.

He hissed as the knife sliced his flesh. The pain slowly replaced with pleasure and the relief of the tension leaving his body.

Today was the day.

The day that everything was just too much. It has been three months since SHE left him. leaving him alone and empty feeling.

The day he was giving up because deep down no matter how many times he watched the video and no matter how much he wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault that she left, he knew that it was.

The knife glinted in the light but soon red over took the shine. Red dripped down his arms and made it to the floor and bed. He slowly fell back against the bed. Not his own but Mitsu's.

**'Don't do anything stupid Copycat'** Mitsu's voice entered his head.

**'To late Mitsu-Mitsu.' **The blood was flowing freely now creating waterfalls that turned into rivers of blood. The loss of blood made Sasuke feel lightheaded.

**'Sasuke?'**

"Mitsu?"

**'SASUKE!?'** His vision went slightly blurry and he thought he saw Mitsu looking down at him in concern.

"Mitsu!?"

"Sasuke!! Hang on Sasuke, stay with me. I'm calling 911. Don't die Sasuke, please." No, he was mistaken it hadn't been his missing twin. It was Itachi trying to save his stupid, meaningless life.

"Itachi? Go away. If you find Mitsu tell her I'm sorry I didn't do what she told me to." Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes smudging his eyeliner.

"Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere and you can tell her yourself. Just stay with me and we'll try harder until we find her. What did she tell you Sasuke? Come on just stay with me." Itachi as by his side having finished the phone call.

"She told me not to do anything stupid. I screwed up Aniki, I let her down now she'll never come back. Tell her I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and became one with the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Two Days Later**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's eyes opened only to be blinded but the florescent lights above him making him blink rapidly. A steady beeping filled his ears. He tried to turn his head but he couldn't muster the strength.

A shadow hovered above him blocking out the painfully bright lights.

"Sasuke? Thank goodness your awake. The doctors didn't know if you were gonna make it or not in the beginning. How are you feeling?" Itachi's face came into focus and to everyone else he would look like the concerned older brother but in truth he was pissed. Not that Sasuke could have died but the fact that this was bad publicity for Uchiha Corp.

"Tired and thirsty." Sasuke could barely force the words to come out of his throat. After receiving water he turned his back on Itachi and he stared out the window at the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds that filled it.

**'I'm sorry Mitsu. I miss you, please come back. Your wrong, you belong with me."**


	2. Fake It

A/N: Hey everyone heres chapter one i'm in a writing mood so i don't know how many chapters i grind out...

Disclaimer: I used to own Naruto for a few seconds (yeah right) but i was forced to give him to Sasuke as a present T.T...i also don't own _Romeo and Juliet _ thank god or 'Fake It ' By Seether

this isn't beta'd and i think that i'll keep it that way

**Lyrics**

"_**BLAH"-**_ TV

**LiTtLe MeLtDoWn InCiDeNt**

**Chapter One: Fake It**

"Yo Naruto! Think you could help me?" Mitsu looked at him through her sunglasses. She hated pretending she was blind. She didn't want to deceive her best friend.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
**

"Sure." He Took her hand and linked arms with her and began to lead her to their next class.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled at him.

"You would probably find someone else to make your slave." They made it to their next class which was unfortunately English and that meant discussing the lame ass chapter they were assigned to read last night.

Naruto led her to her seat which was right next to his and 'helped' her pull out her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in braille and her small computer that would read the notes that she took back to her aloud.

"Man I hate _Romeo and Juliet_. Seriously two stupid people get married then killing themselves puh-lease. The whole thing could have been avoided if Romeo had waited like five seconds before drinking poison."

"Does anyone disagree with Misa's point?" (A/N: Mitsu is Misa...she changed her identity and I'm calling her Misa from now on because then it get less confusing with the constant name change.)

Kakashi sat on his desk with his legs crossed pretending to be pay attention to the class discussion when all he was really doing was reading his stupid little book.

**  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite**

"I do!"

"Of course she does. She disagrees 'cause she stupid and hates me." Misa said only loud enough for the blond next to her to hear forcing him to smother his laughter.

"Yes, Sakura what do you think?"

"I think it's romantic how they couldn't live without each other because without the other they're lives were meaningless and so they chose death over being alone and empty." She sat with a dreamy look on her face and sighed longingly for someone to love like that.

"Kami, you're such a stupid, ignorant little-" Misa's rant was cut off by the by the bell.

"Oh before you leave I would like to announce that we will be having a new student in our class and he should be here by the end of this week."

After packing up they headed out to meet the rest of their band for lunch.

"Geez, Kakashi made the new kid sound like he was a package or something." Misa glided her cane along in front of her for show as they walked to the lunch room.

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's a package of hotness." Naruto grinned at her, only to falter when he remembered that she couldn't see it.

"I know Naruto it's easy to forget, That shouldn't stop you from smiling." She smiled at him reminding him that it was ok that she couldn't see. Even if he didn't know the truth.

"How'd you know?" Naruto's grin returned to full bast. He was glad that Misa was his best friend. They had been friends since day one but it always felt like she was hiding something from him. And her being blind never stopped them from doing what they wanted.

"Because I know you Naru-chan and you're the happiest person on the face of the earth. Well at least you are most of the time and when you're not you fake it." Misa hugged his arm. "Let's go find the rest of my idiots. I'm starving and I could use some hot ramen."

**  
And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah  
**

"HEY! I'm not an idiot! WAIT! Did you just say what I think you just said!?" Naruto to bounce in excitement.

"Yes, I did. Do you know where I was planning on going my treat?"

"You don't mean-" Naruto was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Yep-"

"ICHIRAKU'S." They shouted in unison and sped down the hall. Well as fast as a 'blind person' could.

**  
**_**Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite**_**  
**

-At Ichiraku's-

SLURP!

"Misa, you're the best!" Naruto looked t his best friend and the rest of their friends. "Come one guys EAT Misa is offering free RAMEN!"

"No." Naruto looked at Gaara surprised. It wasn't often that he actually said something besides singing back up for the band.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru promptly laid his head down on the table to take his afternoon nap.

"Sure I'll have bowl." Kiba took a bowl of ramen from the tray and started to eat.

"Did you hear about the new kid that's coming? Maybe he can play something, I think we need another guitarist. Sorry Naruto but you kinda suck, it would help if you practiced more. I think you should focus more on singing and writing the songs and we should hold auditions for a guitarist." Misa finished her third bowl of ramen.

"She's right man. We need a better guitarist well maybe second best 'cause nobody is better than Misa-chan. I'm going to take some met out to Akamaru. I can't believe we have to leve him outside." Kiba got out of the booth and grabbed the plate of meat that had been ordered.

**  
Whoah  
Whoah**

**I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all**

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
**

"Guys I gotta get home I'll see you at practice later. See Ya." Misa stood up and took out her special wallet that had braille lettering her know where certain bills were even if she could see it she had to keep up appearances and left enough money for another round of ramen.

Unfolding her cane she walked out of the restaurant and continued down the street. Her apartment wasn't that far away. When she got there she opened the door and quickly shut and locked it behind her.

She folded up her can and took off her sunglasses. Walking into her room she through everything on her bed and went into the living room to turn on the TV.

"Man I hate deceiving everyone. I hate it when people lie to me. I'm such fucking hypocrite."

**  
**_**Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite**_

**Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite**

"Misa. It's not good to talk to yourself." The voice came from behind her.

"Shut up Sai. Talking to myself keeps me sane, no matter how weird it is." Sai came and sat next to her on the couch.

"You should be nice to me, especially since I know your real identity and I can out you in a second."

Misa rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You've been saying that you'll out me for the past three years, ever since I came to you for help." She turned back to the TV. "Besides, if you out me then you'll have wasted all this time and money and besides you wouldn't have a place to live. I don't suggest you with me. For many reasons and one of them being you don't want Itachi to get his hands on you."

Sai answered with a fake smile. "Of course not."

Misa watched the news. Suddenly her picture flashed flashed on the screen.

"_**The Uchiha's are still searching for the missing Mitsu, who has disappeared three years ago. The amount for the reward has risen to just short of 1 million dollars."**_

"Why can't they just give up!" Misa threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"_**They are anxious to here from their sister and hope that she is well and will return home soon."**_

Misa shook her head went into her room. _"I'm surprised that Aniki is willing to spend that much money looking for me. I never figured he would care. Hell, it's probably all Copy Cat's idea."_

"I'm happy with my new life. Just leave me alone."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I don't even care if it to tell me that it sucks i want this story to do just as well as 'Untouchable' if not better!!

i'll try to update relatively soon

-Coma-


	3. Catching Fire

A/N: Heres chapter 2...i don't know when i'll update next my grandparents are coming to visit for a week then i have karate camp for the two weeks after that so and i'll try to work on it whenever i can during that time so don't get your hopes up for a fast update

Disclaimer: owning Naruto is on my list of impossibilities -sighs-, I don't own 'I Caught Fire' it belongs to The Used

Warnings: Sasuke is slightly OOC, just that he talks more then he normally would

I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers purvy sage and Sasunarulover4life and the one person who has fav'd this story so far ladysakura143

**Lyrics**

**Googly eyes**- something being read

**LiTtLe MeLtDoWn InCiDeNt**

**Chapter 2: Catching Fire**

Sasuke looked at the gates of hell.

Well the gates of his NEW hell. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and continued to the main office to get his schedule and his complimentary map of the school. Because using a map at school didn't point you out as the new freak with no sense of direction.

After getting his schedule, and taking the stupid map against his will, and getting hit on by the old secretary he found his first class with ease. He was thrilled to have calculus first thing in the morning , just like he was thrilled when Mitsu left and how he was just so thrilled at being forced to move to this stupid little town..

Shoving the door open he got hit with a stray paper ball that rebounded off his face and straight into the trash. And today just got better.

"TEN POINTS!" Someone shouted.

"No way man that was total interference!"

"WAS NOT! I get extra points for nailing the emo kid in the face and STILL making the basket." The fight continued but he tuned it out because he could feel a headache coming on. Oh yes, today as just shaping up to be perfect.

He walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him the schedule. The man had short brown hair and looked like he was fresh out of school and was a total push over because he tried to buddy up to everyone.

"Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha. We've been expecting you. You may call me Hiroshi." Several paper airplanes flew at his head. "Heh, excuse everyone they aren't normally this rowdy."

Sasuke glanced around the room nothing catching his interest until he saw a flash of yellow and orange race from the door to the back of the room. He continued to watch the blur until it revealed itself as a blond haired boy in with a bright orange shirt and a matching messenger bag.

**Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin  
**

To say the boy was hot would be the understatement of the century. The tight orange shirt clung to his sculpted body. His dark blue jeans were also tight and showed off the curve of his perfect ass that kept Sasuke's attention making it hard to look away.

He managed to drag his eyes up the boys body to his face. Six thin lines on his cheeks made him look like a sexy fox. His plump lips looked kissable and so soft and Sasuke wanted to feel them, and not just on his own lips.

Sasuke fought back a blush as images of what those lips could do to him overloaded his brain.

But what caught him was the blond's eyes. His deep blue eyes that made him feel like flying. He felt like he could melt in those eyes and stay there forever and be completely content.

**  
(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now  
**

"Ok, Sasuke would you please go sit next to Naruto. He's the blond boy in the back of the room. Naruto please raise your hand and make Sasuke feel welcome."

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name and for the first time noticed a boy that he had never seen before staring at him. He raised his hand like he was asked and watched as the hot new boy with a small smile as he glided down the row to take the empty seat next to him.

As Sasuke sat down Naruto stuck out his hand and gave his custom grin. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to your new nightmare."

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke opened his bag and pulled out a black spiral notebook that looked like it had taken a beating and a blue pen.

"That's no way to treat your new friend teme!" Naruto glared at him. "For all you know I'm in every single one of your classes. Hey, can I see your schedule?"

Silently Sasuke handed it over if only to get the loud mouth to be quiet so he can admire him out of the corner of his eye in peace.

"Hm...We only have every other class together including lunch." At that moment the door opened and a red headed boy with heavily lined eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead came in with girl who wore black sunglasses and red shirt that read _SAVE A DRUM BANG A DRUMMER._

The girl looked familiar with her long black hair that was a black as his own and matching pale skin as well as plump lips much like his own. His eyes widened a bit. _'It couldn't be. No, why would she be here. But I'm pretty sure that she is Mitsu. Can it be that I've finally found her?'_

**  
Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing**

**Learning how to love**

"Hey Gaara! Misa! Over here! The new kid is here, you know the one Kakashi said was coming?" The pair made their way over to the blond and Sasuke. Gaara helped her sit down in the desk in front of Sasuke while he claimed the one next to her in front of Naruto.

"He's behind you Misa. Black hair and eyes, pale and his bangs hang on either side of his face and the back sticks up. And he's thin but has muscle." Gaara droned. It wasn't usually his job doing the description and all that but Naruto had made it a new rule that whoever led Misa get to describe things. It jut made things easier by getting rid on unnecessary confusion.

"Why are you saying what I look like out loud?" Sasuke glared at the redhead that he now knew as Gaara.

Misa turned around and took off her sunglasses and looked in Sasuke's general direction trying hard not to focus in on him or anything else. But it wasn't to hard because she had been doing it for year. She was glad that she remembered to wear her emerald green contacts.

"It's because I'm blind so I have them describe things for me. Before you ask, because everyone does, I lost my eyesight six years ago when me and my older brother Sai and our mom got in a car accident. She died, I lost my sight and Sai got guilt for being virtually unharmed besides cuts and bruises. And what's your name?"

"I wasn't going to ask. And its Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke opened his notebook and began writing as the teacher tried to get the class under control.

**I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)  
**

_'Crap. I knew it. This isn't my year, I can't et him see the audition fliers thats the last thing I need is for him to go running to Aniki like a little kid to tell on me.'_

"So what classes do you have?" She ignored the teacher like everyone else.

"Oh, I saw his schedule Misa-chan. He has every other class with me including lunch and he's in every single one of your classes except study hall and French." Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-kun you're going to be seeing us a lot this year."

_'Perfect, this day just keeps getting better. Sure he's hot as hell but I don't know if i can stand his mouth for very long.'_

Sasuke ignored them but kept glancing at Naruto. He kept getting trapped in the his endless blues. He felt the ice barrier that he had put up after Mitsu left begin to thaw and he knew that it was warmth of the sun that radiated constantly off the blond.

Naruto knew that the raven was looking at him and when he wasn't he knew that Sasuke was looking at Misa. He could see that the new boy had questions that he didn't know how to ask. But what those questions remained a mystery.

But like Sasuke Naruto kept getting lost in the others eyes. Sasuke's were a dark abyss that threatened to pull him in. Naruto was standing on the edge and he wanted to fall to see if Sasuke would catch him in the bottom.

**  
You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now  
**

**I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting**

Of course both boys knew it was lust. Naruto wanted to get to know Sasuke to open the way for it to become something more. Sasuke tried to resist any attraction because if he got attached to anyone he would never be able to escape and look for his sister.

**  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)**

**In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes**

The bell rang free them from the constant barrage of emotions that one willingly accepted and the other tried to escape.

Sasuke was about to escape him when someone grabbed onto his arm. He turned and saw Misa holding onto his arm with all her things packed up.

"What do you want?" Sasuke kept his voice emotionless but she could still here the annoyance in his tone. She smiled.

"I'm going to show you where you next class is and all you have to do is make sure nobody trips or shoves me. And I could hear all the girls talking about how hot you are and I believe that my presence can help keep away newly converted fan girls. So its a win-win situation and you better just accept because you're stuck with me." She squeezed his arm indicating that he could start walking.

Sasuke sighed and began walking slowly down the hallway. Misa's weight on his arm was weird at first then it disappeared and it felt like he was being held down so he couldn't float away as he thought of the blond while keeping an eye out for anyone who tried to harm the blind girl.

"So, why'd you move here?" Misa held on to Sasuke's arm waiting to hear his voice after being away from her twin for so long. She hated to admit it but she had missed her copy cat, it had been lonely after leaving him behind and Sai, no matter how hard he tried, didn't make for very good company.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke hated it when people pried into his life even if he was ninety eight percent sure that she was his missing twin.

"Maybe not. But I bet you didn't want to move and you need someone to rant to and I'm all ears." Misa squeezed his arm in reassurance.

"It was my therapist's idea. Since I'm pretty sure you want to know why I have a therapist and you probably won't leave me alone i'll just tell you and don't tell anyone." Sasuke left out the 'or else' that was obviously attached to the end.

"Promise, so continue. Take a left." Misa looked at him. She could see all the emotions that nobody else could see and but what hurt the most was to see his vulnerability.

Sasuke went down the left hallway like he was told before continuing. "I'm sure you've seen it on the news, but my twin sister disappeared three years ago. But she it wasn't like they say on the news we sort of know what happened to her, she left because she couldn't take our older brother pushing us to be perfect in the end she gave up everything packed her bags and left. More importantly she left me behind."

"That must have hurt. Up stairs, third floor." Misa felt a pain in her chest.

"It did. It hurt so much that I didn't even last three months until I tried to kill myself, in her room too." Sasuke kept looking straight ahead as they climbed the stairs because he didn't want to see the disgust or pity that everyone gave him when they found out.

If had looked at her he would have seen neither he would have see the anger. "Can I feel them?"

Without a word her moved her hand to his wrist and let her run her finger's gently over the scars. She also felt the other scars from his cutting that crisscrossed his arms.

"Idiot. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." Misa said under her breath and Sasuke wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly or if it was just his wishful thinking.

"I kept cutting myself and I would lay on her bed for hours doing nothing. My older brother, Itachi, got fed up with me moping and being depressed in general so the put me on anti-depressants and decided that a change of scenery would help and so we bought new house and moved leaving everything that was hers behind except the necklace that she gave he as a reminder that she still loves me and doesn't want me to forget her like Itachi did or at least tries to do."

They reached the third floor and their next class room. The teacher seeing that they had walked in together had Sasuke sit next to Misa again in the back of the room.

Sasuke began to feel panic. He NEVER told people things that weren't they're business and he hadn't talked that much in forever. Hell, he only answered with grunts and one word when his therapist asked him questions. But he had only know the girl next to him for two hours and he was opening up to her. Maybe he was sick and that illness forced him to tell her.

"Don't worry I always keep my promises. If you don't want me to tell then I won't." Misa smiled at him and turned back to running her finger along the braille textbook.

--SasuNaru!!--

Sasuke walked down the hall during his study hall. He had nothing to study because he was ahead of everyone in all his classes and he knew all the material and so he chose to wander down through the school.

He stopped in front of the bulletin board when a bright orange poster with a crazy design caught his eye.

**Attention Anyone who can play the guitar!**

**The hottest band in town, Little Meltdown Incident, is searching for another guitarist!**

**Auditions will be held in the music room Friday after school o bring your guitar **

**and be there. **

**play your favorite song or one of your own composition and play it for us**

**everyone who shows up gets a shot!!**

Sasuke looked at the sign. Auditions were tomorrow but he didn't know if he was ready to put up with other people if he made it. That would mean that they would be friends and he hadn't had a friend in a what felt like forever.

He continued down the hall thinking about what song he wanted to play. He hoped that maybe this could help get rid of his abandonment issues, but if not the least it could do was get his mind off of Mitsu.

--SasuNaru--

"So Sasuke how was school?" Itachi looked at him expectantly.

"Fine. I saw a flier today that talked about auditions for a band called Little Meltdown Incident." Sasuke picked at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He was nervous about two things, one being how Itachi was going to react to his idea of joining band and the other being if was even going to make it or not.

"And." Itachi continued to eat as he waited for an answer. He always made sure he was home when Sasuke left as well as when he got home from school. The last time Itachi hadn't been home because of a meeting running long Sasuke had a panic attack.

"I'm going to try."

"Good for you. I'm sure you're anxious to get practicing so I won't keep you." Itachi motioned for him to leave.

"Thanks Aniki. Has there been any news on Mitsu?" Itachi knew that every time there wasn't any news it broke Sasuke a little more. He hated how Sasuke would always look so hopeful in the beginning and then crushed by the end.

"Sorry otouto but no there hasn't been any news."

Sasuke nodded turned around and left.

Sasuke shut his bedroom door behind him and collapsed on the bed. He pulled Mitsu's necklace out from under his shirt and held it in he hand.

"Mitsu, where are you?"

--SasuNaru!!--

"Sai, we have problem. You know that new kid. Well, It just so happens to be Sasuke Uchiha."

"How amusing." Sai looked at Mitsu.

"Hopefully things don't go the way I think they will. But with my luck they probably will." Misa walked to the window. "I also think that Naruto thinks Sasuke is hot and vice versa and you know what I think that they'll be good for each other and I hope that hating me isn't what brings them closer together."

Sai turned back to his painting. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Please review!! they make me happy

expect an update in like two weeks cause I'll be busy

thanks for reading!! -

-Coma-

ps- to those reading **Untouchable** the next update will either be tomorrow or the day after


	4. Rescue Me I'm Only Half Alive

A/N: Sorry it took me so long i had karate camp for two weeks and i would leave at like 8:30 and don't get home til 6 and then on tuesday and thursday i had to go back for class at 7 so by the time i get home i was seriously exhausted and not in the mood for writing but i managed to write this chapter a little bit at a time...

I was able to finish this chapter in my down time because i just got my wisdom teeth out and if this chapter comes out weird just to let you know i'm on painkillers and a little out of it lol and they make me sleepy...so if there are a lot of mistakes it's the painkillers fault lol

In the chapter is Sasuke's audition!!

Disclaimer: My dog ate my proof of ownership for Naruto -cries quietly in a corner-...also i don't own "Half Alive" By Secondhand Serenade or "Rescue Me" by Hawthorne Heights

"**Macaroni is awesome"**-lyrics

**LiTtLe MeLtDoWn InCiDeNt**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Me I'm Only Half Alive**

Sasuke woke up feeling happier then he had in a long time. Today was the day he would have the opportunity to be a famous musician without the help of Itachi.

Itachi ran the entire Uchiha Enterprises which include stores and other various markets and the music company that had been started right before their parents had died. Sasuke had the offer of recording his music but he didn't want to do it alone and he was sick of being in the spotlight he would rather not be the lead singer.

Getting out of bed he walked across his room to his huge walk in closet. He sifted through his clothes to find the perfect outfit.

He couldn't decide what to wear. He could wear the tight black jeans with the blue muscle shirt or the dark blue plaid jeans with the black muscle shirt. Decisions, decisions.

In the end Sasuke wore the tight, blue plaid jeans and a black shirt that was strategically ripped to look like he had gotten mauled by a wild animal but wore a red shirt under it to make it more appropriate to wear to school. And because the shirt was blood red and made him look like a walking corpse that was bleeding from the wounds on his chest.

Instead of his usual hairstyle he let it hang down straight. He brushed his bangs so that the didn't have a part then he shook them to the left. His bangs covered his left eye. Perfect. To add the finishing touches by adding black eyeliner. He had alredy painted his nails black the night before.

Sasuke looked in the mirror. Emo-tastic.

--SasuNaru!!--

By lunch Sasuke was so nervous he could barely eat anything. He didn't know who the band members were and he didn't want to ask. The auditions were the talk of the whole school. It seemed like everyone was going to try out.

The morning had been virtually uneventful except there was a couple of people who had passed out from blood loss out their noses after laying eyes on him. That had been entertaining.

Every time Naruto would try to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, he would ignore him and refuse to look his way. Naruto had given up trying to talk to Sasuke throughout the day.

_'Naruto was extra hot today...especially with those seriously tight jeans.'_ He felt his blood quicken its pace and start to head south. _'And that shirt...man that thing was so tight and it was so white I could see through it. He has such a hot body. If only I could get my hands...'_

He glanced down as his pants grew too tight for comfort. "Crap." He couldn't stand up and leave the cafeteria because his erection was painfully obvious, mainly because of his tight jeans that he had chosen to wear this morning. he was starting to regret hi choice of clother. He needed to think of something to make it go away and quick.

_'Fan girls...lots of them everywhere...ummm...trying to rape me...hmmm rape and Naruto...NO stay focused!! Naked fan girls and no way for me to escape...fan girls touching me everywhere.'_ Sasuke sighed his relief. With his hard on gone he stood up and took his tray to the nearest garbage can before leaving the cafeteria all together.

--SasuNaru!!--

Naruto watched Sasuke get up from his table on the other side of the room. Maybe he should have listened to Misa and gone and sat with the new boy. But with the way Sasuke had been treating him all morning he figured that it would be a good idea to give the raven some space.

All morning Naruto had been fighting a major nose bleed while others couldn't control it and were going collapsing left and right.

_'Ah...What I wouldn't do to get my hands on his rockin' body.'_ Drool began to escape through the corner of his mouth at the thought of Sasuke writhing underneath him. And if Sasuke refused to be uke, it was just a easy to picture himself under Sasuke and watching as the raven panted and moved above him.

"NARUTO?!" The shout of his name broke his trance.

"What?" Naruto shook his head. Misa was sitting next to him looking annoyed.

"You weren't even listening to me. And I was telling you something important." Naruto looked at her sheepishly even if she couldn't see it.

"Sorry Misa-Misa, what were you saying?" He placed a hand on hers showing he that he was paying attention now.

"You know what? Never mind, its not important." With that said she pulled her hand away from his gathered her stuff and flicked open her cane and left the table.

"Nice Naruto, you made Misa mad in less then five seconds. If you had been paying attention instead of drooling over the Uchiha then this could have been avoided." Kiba shook his head. "What she was saying was really important to her."

"I wasn't drooling over him. Now tell me what she said. Please Kiba."

"She went to the doctor yesterday and he told her that there was a surgery that was still in the beginning stages that could possibly fix her sight." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his friends.

"That's great news!!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, if it works. But she was asking us our opinion about the risk because there's a one in five chance that she'll die in surgery. She wanted to know if it was worth risking her life in order to see the ones she loves. In order to see our faces for the first time." Shikamaru, who had raised his head from the table for his little speech, put his head back down using his arms as a pillow.

The smile fell from Naruto's face, this WAS important. Misa had been asking his opinion on something she wanted more then anything in the whole world, to see again, and she was asking him if she should risk her life for it.

"Crap. I've got to go and find her." Naruto grab all his stuff and ran after her. He looked down every hallway and while he was too busy looking for her to notice the raven until they were on the floor. "Sasuke? Sorry! Have you seen Misa? I need to find her!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, if you get off of me I'll help you find her. I thought I saw her a few minutes ago near the stairs." Giving Naruto a shove he got to his feet and dusted himself off and picked up his messenger and began walking. He stopped and turned slightly. "Are you coming Dobe?"

"Hey don't call me that TEME! If she was near the stairs then she's probably on the roof." He scrambled after him hoping they found Misa before the end of lunch.

--SasuNaru!!--

Misa was pissed. Sure she wasn't REALLY blind but she wanted to have her 'sight' back, she was sick of pretending. Maybe she should just give up and go back to Itachi and Sasuke.

"I shouldn't have left in the first place." She muttered to herself. Now that she saw what Sasuke had done to himself, she figured leaving wasn't the best choice but it was the only way she could find at the time.

She laid back on the roof and ran a hand though her long black hair that was much like her Aniki's.

"Misa! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She barely had time to turn towards the voice before she was tackled in a tight hug. "Misa, I think the risk is too big and I would rather have you be with me and blind then dead. You're my best friend Misa and I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke looked at them both. He was confused. What did being blind have to do with being alive?

"Sasuke tell her!" Naruto looked at him desperately. His face pleading with Sasuke to agree with him.

"Naruto, I have know idea what's going on and I'd rather not state an opinion for something when I don't have all the information." Sasuke looked between Misa and Naruto then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"He's right Naruto. Besides it doesn't concern him, no point in asking his opinion." She pushed him off her and stood up and dusted herself off much like Sasuke had done in the hallway not that long ago.

"Sasuke, Misa is thinking about getting a surgery so she can see again and there's a one in five chance she'll die. You have to agree with me! I don't want to lose my best friend, if I lose her I don't know what will happen to me."

"I only have one question. How many of this surgeries have taken place?"

Misa looked in his direction while taking off her sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Maybe thirty. I can't remember the exact amount but it was around that."

"So out of that thirty, six people have died. I think that's a pretty good chance that you will survive. If you want to see that badly I think that you should take the chance."

"SASUKE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! You're supposed to tell her that she shouldn't do it!" Naruto looked like he might break down any minute.

"Naruto, if you really are her best friend then you should think everything through and get all the information. If she really wants to see again then you should be there for her and make her feel better about her decision. I'm guessing that she went blind before any of you met her?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Maybe she wants know what you look like and how you feel without having to ask you. Maybe she just wants to be able to see you smile and see her brother again and relieve his guilt, to let him know that it's ok and he doesn't need to blame himself anymore. Maybe she doesn't just want this maybe she _needs_ it."

Taking a deep breath he looked at them. Both were gaping at him. "What?"

"That's the most I've heard you say especially since you've been avoiding me all day." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto had asked his opinion and he had given it.

"Thanks Sasuke. I think that despite your lack of social skills I think you could be a really good friend if you just let someone in." The bell rang and they headed back down into the depths of every kid's nightmare.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs they split up. Naruto going to art and Sasuke and Misa to music.

--SasuNaru!!--

"Finally!" Sasuke had been waiting for this all day. But he felt less nervous because Misa and Naruto had distracted him throughout the day. But now the day was over and he made his way to the music room after grabbing his guitar out of his trunk.

When he arrived he was surrounded by what looked like the whole school waiting for their chance to be apart of Little Meltdown Incident. He decided to it just outside the door to the room with chairs that was much like a lounge.

Slowly one by one the group thinned out. Many left looking depressed while others merely looked relieved that it was over. Finally there was only him and another boy left. Sasuke waited patiently.

Some how throughout the entire group Sasuke hadn't seen a single band member. When one would come out another would go in. It seemed a little strange but then again who was he to judge how weird they were.

He could hear some of the boys playing through the crack in the door and it sounded like the he was torturing animals. Finally the playing stopped and the boy exited looking extremely depressed.

"Hey it's your turn. Good luck. I hope you do better then I did." The boy looked like he was fighting tears as he raced from the room.

Nervously Sasuke got up and put the strap of his guitar over his shoulder he entered the audition room.

"Sasuke? You're auditioning?" Sasuke's head snapped up. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to work! But to his slight disappointment there sat Misa, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Crap!" Well he wanted to try out whether he could put up with the band or not. He had been waiting for this all day and there was no turning back now. Not unless he wanted to be labeled a coward, well at east inside his head.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Don't act like that. Any way what song are you gonna play for us?"

Closing his eyes Sasuke sighed. He reopened them and looked back into azure eyes. "I don't know what kind of music you play. But I have a song that I wrote for my sister and it's acoustic."

"That's fine. We just want to hear you voice and how well you play and if you play well enough we may ask you to lay another song. Go ahead and start."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined his sister sitting there hearing his song. He began to play gently. His voice came out strong and clear. The music and his singing flowed together flawlessly.

"**It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free,**

**To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..  
Despite the fact that men are fools.  
**

Sasuke's playing got a little louder and stronger. He continued to play with his eye closed as memories and dreams flashed through his mind.

**  
"I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
**

The song slowed back down but only a little. He gripped his guitar tighter.

**  
"Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free**

**To live and die by our own rules,  
Free..  
Despite the fact that men are fools.  
**

Again it picked back up.

**  
"I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
**

The song got quieter again before Sasuke's voice came back loud and strong.

**  
"And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
(Girl we're not ready for this yet)  
And the deadly look she cast upon me  
I won't regret, I won't regret  
I won't regret. I won't regret...**

**And I was trying to disappear,  
But you got me wrapped around you  
I can hardly breathe without you  
I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now,  
You brought me down to size now.  
**

They looked at him in awe. Each one could feel the raw emotion in each line and verse. Misa looked at her brother, but not as Misa but as Mitsu. She could feel everything he had gone through from the second she left him to the moment they were reunited whether he new it or not.

**  
"I'm almost alive  
And I need you to try and save me.  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight  
Tonight...**

**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
I need to survive tonight, tonight."**

The song came to an end and Sasuke reopened his eyes.

"Sasuke that was amazing! I personally think that you're the best one we've heard today. But before we make our final decision we want to play a song with you to make sure that you harmonize with us. Do you happen to know 'Rescue Me' by Hawthorne Heights?"

"Yeah, Do you have and extra electric guitar? I left mine at home."

"Yeah you can use Naruto's. Let's just say the main reason we're holding auditions is 'cause he's not the best. He's adequate but if we want to make it big we need someone better. Well, someone like you." Misa smiled as she picked up her guitar that was painted black and light blue. "You'll be singing back up and watch me for signals so you know when to sing. But it'll mostly be at the chorus."

"Alright." Sasuke reached for the guitar in Naruto's hands.

Gaara hit his drum sticks three times and after the third time they all began playing the intro together.

"**Just Breathe  
The Midnight air will do you well  
Believe  
I miss your taste, i miss your smell  
The past mistakes that brought you here  
I'll break the fall for you my dear  
I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
And send me on my way**

Misa nodded her to signal Sasuke that they were going to sing.

"**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe**

**Every other day  
I sit and wait for the same bad news  
Can you hear me say  
Ive got nothing left to lose  
Someone please start making sense  
and beg the lord for accidents  
Ive seen the worst case scenario  
slowly letting go**

Again Misa signaled. They were all together and it sounded like they were all meant to sing with each other.They were meant to be.

"**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe**

**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe**

They all looked at each other and smiled. They were flawless. It would be stupid of them not to have Sasuke in the band. With him the could make it big, they could go anywhere.

**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish i could breathe  
Rescue me  
from everything  
I just wanna live  
I just wanna breathe**

**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe**

**Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe"**

"THAT WAS PERFECT!!" Naruto shouted."Sasuke, I think everyone agrees with me when I say welcome to Little Meltdown Incident!"

Everyone clapped and came and patted Sasuke on the back. Well everyone except for Gaara but that was only because it's his personality.

"Tomorrow we'll give you the date and time for our first practice. Shika's gonna try and get us a gig soon."

"Go home and tell whoever the good news. And we'll see you tomorrow." Misa gave Sasuke a hug. "Congrats, kid."

"Thanks." Sasuke carefully put his guitar back in the case after giving Naruto his back.

All the way home he couldn't keep a smile off his face. He was finally moving on. All he needed was someone to help him heal the scars, since he obviously couldn't do it on his own.

* * *

So how was it? Please review!! Reviews make me happier then pain medication lol

sorry it took so long...for those reading my other story its gonna be longer for the update SORRY!

-Coma-


	5. I'M REALLY SORRY

**SORRY!!**

Hey everyone! -clears throat- All i have t say is i sort of lost my motivation and i writer block and have no idea what i'm gonna do next... I feel really bad just stopping but i think that its probably best. Also i have a lot going on...i have karate then i'm helping coach volleyball for my senior project and i need to complete it if i wanna walk and graduate in june. But i have started the chapter but i got stuck so yeah...AND DON'T WORRY I WILL BE BACK!! i'm jut going on hiatus...-dodges rotten fruit- I'm sorry!!

Loves,

-Coma-

p.s.- i have a story for you...

ok so i went to a concert the other day (it was fucking AWESOME!!) anyway,i went with my to best friends (they were concert virgins!) and turns out they are majorly LAME concert buddies they refused to stand up and just sat in our seats the whole time...meanwhile i was jumping up and down screaming and singing at the top of my lungs the WHOLE time (my voice was awful after lol), and get this i was the ONLY one doing that in our section! Everyone kept looking at me weird...and i got glared at be TWO people...ok so the first guy sat behind us and he had brought his daughter and he had earplugs in and was trying to SLEEP through the concert and he was glaring at me for all the screaming...next was the t-shirt guy had asked for a large and it was f-ing HUGE so i asked if i could see a medium and he totally glared at me like i had just ruined everything, i felt bad (sorta)...anyway i had loads of fun despite my lame concert buddies...

i hope you liked my story and that it makes you giggle at least a little...again i'm SORRY!!


End file.
